I Want To Be More Than Friends
by Oceangirl07
Summary: Lisanna has gotten over her crush on Natsu but is looking for Someone else to love will she find it in her best friend Bickslow? Read to find out! Oh and the characters may not act like they do on the anime/manga, and the story takes place in the real world at fairy tail academy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first fic more than likely going to have a hundred grammical errors and is probably gonna suck but yea read it if u like entirely ur decision.(And like in the summary the characters will probably act different from how they normally act.)**  
/

 ***Oh and I DO NOT own Fairy Tail***

* * *

Lisanna Strauss the youngest of the Strauss trio has just turned 18 and is entering into the prestigious school of Fairy Tail Academy! When Lisanna was younger she...screw that Lisanna has been in love with Natsu Dragneel ever sense they metforthe  
firsttime, when she was 7. Which was back when Lisanna and her other siblings had moved to Magnolia and Natsu just happened to live right in front of their new home. Ever sense then they were best friends until,when she was 15, there wasan accident  
andshe had to go visit one of her only living family members she was gone for three years. Lisanna returns with a boy named Bickslow he's two years older than her but they get along so well and in only three years they became thebest of friends.  
During hertime away Lisanna completely forgot about her huge crush on Natsu.

So now Lisanna is 18,has moved back into her home in Magnolia, and has enrolled in Fairy Tail academy with her best friend Bickslow. The first day of school would begin in a few weeks.

Not even two days back and Natsu is banging on her door. After 30 seconds he just barges in welcoming back Mire in kitchen, she was the first person he saw,then climbed up the stairs doing the same to Elfman who had just gotten out the bathroom whichwas  
the first door to the right. And finally made it to Lisanna's room to find her booming her music while putting all her stuff in it's rightful place,she was wearing a light blue V neck shirt with some jean shorts and black tennis shoes. Shehadn't  
even noticed him until he turned off her music and said in a goofy voice." Welcome back Lisanna it's good to see you again!"

Lisanna jumped a bit and slowly turned around immediately getting tackled intoa bearhug by Natsu. She hugged him back saying " it's good to see you too it's been too long!"

" Yeah three years is a lot longer thanyou wouldthink." Laughing a bit Natsu suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey! You must be the famous Natsu I've heard so much about."

Natsu turns around and when he sees a man wearing light brown cargoshorts and a black T-shirt with 5 totems on it with awhite unbuttoned button up shirt over it,his face was like(-_-). And he asked.

" Lisanna who in the hell is this guy?"

The man lulls out his tongue in his trade mark smile. " This is Bickslow,Natsu he's a good friend I made while I was gone-"

" You mean your best friend right Liz?" Bickslow interrupts giggling a little with that same smilestill plastered on his face.

Natsu's ears perked at that, then looking over to Lisanna as she sighed"Yes,Bisckslow you are my best friend."

Natsu wines a little " Lisanna I thought I was your best friend?!"

" Really Nastu, I'm allowed to have more than one best friend aren't I?" Natsu just huffedin response. Lisanna laughed a little from his childish behavior thinking' _He hasn't changed at all.'_

" Any way I'll be be staying with Lisanna and her siblings while I'mhere" Bickslow says changing the topic.

With one cocked eyebrow Natsu asks "Aren't you old enough to get your own place?"

" Yeah, but Mira said I could stay with them plus their house is huge they have like three guest rooms-"

" Speaking of which,after you strong boys help me finish unpacking my stuff I need to show you to your room" Lisanna cuts him off while winking aneye and her tongue poking out.

* * *

 ***•*•Time skip 5 hours*•*•**

* * *

"FINALLY!" Natsu yells while falling to the floor leaning on a box. " We're finally done!" He sighs. Bickslow flops on to Lisanna's bed from exhaustion. **( like me,from all this typing!;)**

" Well that wasn't so bad now was was it!" Lisanna chimes wiping sweat from her forehead.

" What are you talking about?! Me and...uhh,umm...pinky did all the work!"

" Its _Natsu_ and I did too do some of the work!" Lisanna corrects and replies to Bickslow. " Y'all just carried up all the heavy boxes and carried other heavy things where their supposed to be!" Pouting a little.

" Whatever! Let's get a snack I'm starving!" Nastu says with a huge grin.

So they went down stairs and was greeted by Mira with the sweetest smile.

" Hey, are y'all all done up there?"

" No just finished with Liz's room." Bickslow says sounding tired.

" It really took y'all that long, well nevermind I'm that surprised. Any way y'all have perfect timing, I just finished cooking dinner!" Smiling cheerfully Mira says.

" Wow! It's already that late sorry Lisanna I'm gonna have to go I'm gonna be late for my date!" Natsu says while looking at the clock.

" Wait a date? Natsu, you have a girlfriend?!" Lisanna says trying to hold back laughter. Yet slightly surprised that she didn't feel a tug in her heart like she would have three years ago.

" Hey, why are you laughing!" Natsu alittle annoied.

" Oh really?! You do have a girlfriend who is it?!" Mira squeaks with stars of curiosity in her eyes.

Bickslow is just in the back ground with his usual smile trying not to laugh at thescene before him.

" Yes I do have a girlfriend." Natsu sighs. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and if you'll excuse me I have to go or I'll be late." And just like that Natsu is out of the door running to his date.

" So are you two still hungry I cooked some fish and Italian spaghetti. Oh and some potatoes!" Mira says with that award winning smile.

* * *

 **A/N: so that is the ending of this chapter hoped that anyone who read it liked it and if I had any mistakes just kindly tell me please I'd like it if y'all did tell all my mistakes and if y'all liked the ch. and if there was something y'all were bothered by or was confused with just don't be too harsh ok, to some of my friends they my not think it but I'm a gentle soul go easy on me.**

 **Oh andI will do my very best to answer/ reply to all reviews!**

 **A just a little 'bout me I am 14 will be 15 on January 28 I like to do fanfics on the lesser appreciated ships like this one and Kinana and Cobra, and a** _ **little**_ **of Romeo and Wendy and others. I will NOT be doing any lemons though there may be a few heated moments and then there may not be. Oh and y'all tell me if I should limit my cursing on this cause I don't want to displease anyone.**

 **Ok let's see the people I ship are**

 **NaLu, Jellal and Erza, Gajeel and Levy, RoWen, Kinana and Cobra, Lisanna and Bickslow, Gray and Juvia, Cana and Baccuas,Jackal and a made up character and that's all the ships for this anime ok if ANY of you don't ship these couples i will be slightly pissed off but as long as you don't make a fuss about it in me fics we will be cool ok.**

 **K, I'm finally done with my rambling so bye!**

 **This is Oceangirl07 it has been nice typing for y'all till next time! ( salutes).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AND IM BACK!(crashes through door breathing out fire) I got a follower! I am so happy!XD sadly I can't figure out who it is so please mysterious follower tell me who you are!.any getting out of my** _ **weird**_ **phase I'm really glad u decided to follow me if it wasn't already obvious. So just a little heads up I will be updating completely randomly though I will** _ **try**_ **to update frequently it probably won't happen and I will do my absolute best to finish this fic and not leave it with a cliff hanger like so many others.**  
/ **Ok got that out of my system so on with the reading!**

* * *

" So are y'all still hungry I cooked fish and Italian spaghetti. Oh and some potatoes!" Mira says with that award winning smile.

Lisanna and Bickslow both say "yes" hungry from doing all that work. After they finished eating Mira said " It's getting late so y'all should get to bed then get a fresh start in the morning."

So they did around 6 in the morning and started to unpack all of Bickslow's belongings witch didn't take that long at all. They were done around 2 hours later and decided to eat breakfast. Since Mira and Elfman werent up yet Lisanna

decided to make breakfast herself, she cooked eggs and bacon, plus some toast cause Bickslow is a toast fanatic, heeats almost everything with toast!

" Lookes delicious Liz!" Bickslow said while shoving a piece of toast and some eggsinto his mouth. " And taste even better!"

Lisanna blushed slightly and quietly said" thanks" she didn't know why she was blushing maybe her coffee was too hot?

After they ate Lisanna offered to give Bickslow a tour of magnolia and then meet up with some of her old friends. He agreed and they left the house together.

* * *

 ***•*•Later On*•*•**

* * *

" And this is The Strawberry Cafe. " Lisanna says while pointing to asmall cafe on the corner of a block. " Back when I used to live her my friend Erza and I would come here practically every day, she really loved strawberry cakes!" Giggling a littleoverthe  
/fond memories.

" You want to go in and grab a bite?I'll pay." Bickslow says seeing how the girl looked at a cake in the window.

" Yes please!" The white haired girl beems with the cutest smile Bickslow has ever seen. " We're actually already done with the tour and I'm kinda hungry. I'll just text all my friends and let them know we're meeting here."she saysas she pulls out  
/her phone and walks into the cafe behind Bickslow. The taller man nods in reply.

They take their seats in a booth in the corner, the waitress comes and takes their order Lisanna gets a slice of red velvet cake and a cappuccino, while Bickslow just orders a croissant and some coffee milk. And about an hour later Lisanna's friends arriveshe  
/introduced them to Bickslow as they came,first was Levy who walked in with a tall man with wild black hair and a lot of piercings apparentlyhis name was Gajeel. Then came Erza she immediately went to the register and ordered a strawberry

cakethen came to the table and very formally introduced herself. Juvia came in and Bickslow found it kinda weird that she talked in third person but didn't want to be rude so he kept his mouth shut. Finally Natsu came with his girlfriend Lucy.  
/Everyone was getting along nicely except for the few arguments that Gajeel and Natsu besides that everything went by smoothly. Lisanna got caught up with all that happened in the past three years and found out that Levy and Gajeel liked

each other even though they denied it, but it wasn't that convincing because they were both blushing almost as red as Ezra's hair. Oh and Juvia apparently has a crush on a boy that recently moved by her house. Lisanna also figured out that Erza'sboyfriend,Jellal,had  
/decided to become a transfer student in England.

After about an hour the boys decided to show Bickslow all the best places to go hangoutand then show him around the school. As soon as they left though Lisanna was bonbarded with questions.

" So are you two going out?! Juvia must know!" A blue haired women said with sparks of curiosity dancing in her eyes.

" How'd you guy's meet?" Says a blond leaning over the table.

" Don't you think he's a little...strange?"

Asks a short blue hair girl.

Now all of the girls were surrounding Lisanna and she sweat dropped.( all except Erza who happily ate her cake)

" Ok so, no we aren't dating, we met at the park near my aunt's house, yes he is a little strange but that's what makes him so cute." Lisanna says in a hurry before they ask anymore questions. Then sighs in relief when stop.

Then they all kind at evil glint in their eyes. And Lucy says trying to hold back laughter" Oh so he's cute is he?!" Then all the girls including Erza start to giggle evilly.

"Wha?! That's not what I-I meant I j-just umm" Lisanna sighs in defeat. " Ok I admit he is attractive but I don't like him we're just friends that's all" the white haired girls confesses.

" Oh but you want to be more than _friends_ don't you dear!?" Levy says while giggling threateningly.

" Oh! Hey, look at the time it's about time we go meet up with the boys isn't it?" Lisanna says in an attempt to save herself.

Erza then pipes in " Yes it is around the time we said we would meet back up again." Lisanna sighs in relief and mentally thanks Erza.

* * *

 ***•*•And A Time Skip 20 min.*•*•**

* * *

After a short walk they met up with the guys and chatted a bit then started to head back to their homes.

" I'm glad I got to see all my friends again." Lisanna sighs happily.

" Yeah I guess thier a nice bunch." Bickslow replies nonchalantly.

" so what did you and the guys all do?" Lisanna asks while turning to walk backwards so she could face her friend.

 _~•~•_ _ **Flashback**_ _~•~•_

It was quiet for a while as they walked on the sidewalk leaving the cafe. Until Natsu spoke up " so are y'all dating?"

Bickslow almost spit out his drink, _almost,_ then said a little surprised " Why would you think that we're just friends."

" Well then you must have feelings for her cause we both sawthe way you looked at her, you looked all nonchalant but you were fixated on her." Gajeel said in a knowing way.

"Whatever..." Bickslow mutters as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

Then Natsu pipes in " I've been meaning to ask, why do you cut your hair like that?"

Bickslow just shrugs saying " I'm a unique person. " Then basically the rest of the guys' tour was quite.

 _ **~•~• End Flashback~•~•**_

Bickslow puts his hands on his head looking up to the sky. "Nothing really just talked about random stuff."

Lisanna just nodded and turned back around so she wouldn't run into anything.

And in few more short minutes they where back home.

* * *

 **A/N: I had went to press the save botton when I started but instead of saving it freaking published it I like to die when I saw that!(*´Д*) but besides that, I'll probably upload a chapter tomorrow too since there is a storm where I live and school wascancelled so yeah expect to see my beautiful self tomorrow! ...yeah I think that's all so bye!**

 **Oceangirl07 bids you farewell.(respectfully bows)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wellI checked on ch.2 and I saw so many mistakes that weren't there when I published it! So I went back and fixed themd(^-^)b anyway I don't want to keep anyone who is reading from well reading so yeah read on!**

* * *

Lisanna and Bickslow had just walked into the house (it was around 5 PM) and as he walks up he stairs he yells back down to Lisanna " I'm going take my shower!I know I'm handsome as hell, but don't walk in on meok?!"

" I wouldn't dream of it!" She yells then looks at the time yelling a bit angrily "BICKSLOW IT'S STILL TOO EARLY TO BE TAKING A SHOWER!" But all she gets in response is him laughing and the sound of a door closing. Lisanna just

growls and starts muttering stuff like " it's too early", " why can't you wait 3 more hours",and " I swear one day I'll kill him"

Lisanna doesn't know why it makes her so mad, he was just taking a shower. She just sighed and let go of her anger so she could start cooking dinner, since her siblings were still at work.

By thenshe had finished cooking her brother was back and decided to use the downstairs bathroom to take a shower cause he was all sweaty from working out all day( he is a gym coach). So both bathrooms were occupied and

Lisanna _really_ needed to use the bathroom, when she heard the upstairs bathroom door open she sighed in relief and ran up.

 **^*^*^Bickslow point of view^*^*^**

Bickslow was still in a towel and was walking out of the bathroom to go to his room cause he forgot his clothes, when he felt something bump into him and heard a quiet squeak. He looked down to see a flushed Lisanna, then with

that smile of his said " I know handsome but baby you didn't have to go running after me my room is right next to yours."

This just made the smaller girl blush even more and she slowly took a step back so shewasn't directly in front of his chest. " Just move out, the way I gotta go to the bathroom...and I'm not your _baby._ " she said

in an urgent whisper.

He laughed a little and stepped away so the girl could pass. Then she speed walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As she walked into the bathroom he thought ' _she looked real cute with her face all flushed like that'_ then

a laughed a little more and went into his room.

 **^^^Lisanna point of view^^^**

As soon as she closed the door she leaned up against it thinking ' _man he smelled really good'_ then when she took a deep breath she smelled his scent all around her ' _dang it why does he have to smell so good'_ thinking

back to when she ran into him ' _then oh my good that chest I had no idea he was so built like that... wait a sec' did I just say that? Ok he is just a friend get a grip girl,yes he does smell good really good and he does have a very well sculptured chest, you'll admit that much but that doesn't mean you like him or anything he is just a friend that's all.'_ So  
/after she had that long mental conversation with herself she remembered that she needed to use the bathroom so she hurriedand whent to the toilet.

Lisanna decided to just take a bath/shower in the morning and went to her room,closed the door but forgot to lock it." Hey, Liz do-" Bickslow walked in to find a shirtless Lisanna taking her bra off, _right_ in front of him.

They just stared at each other for awhile. Then Bickslow decided to do the smart thing and close the door. " I didn't see anything!"

" Bickslow you don't have to lie I saw you staring, but thanks anyway, I guess?"

Lisanna felt a slight tug in her heart, and she noticed that it's been happening a lot lately and she sighed. Putting on her pj's then walking out into the hallway with a terrifying glare " It. _Never_. Happened. "

Punctuating each word. Then smilingas though nothing happened " So what did you want to ask me Bickslow?"

Bickslow sweat dropped " Well I came to ask if you wanted to watch a movie in my room." Lisanna nodded and they walked into the room next to her's.

They flopped onto Bickslow's bed and got comfy under the blankets. Then they played the movie which lasted about 3 hours. Halfway through it Lisanna had fallen asleep and not long after Bickslow did too.

 _ **~•~•Time Skip To Morning~•~•**_

Bickslow was the first to wake up which was good when he realized that they had fallen alseep together and that they where tangled together. Looking at the girl sleeping next to him a bit longer he slowly started to untangle himselffrom her. Then

tucked her back in getting a happy hum from her, he smiled at her,then got dressed, and then went down stairs to the kitchen.

 **^^^Lisannapoint of view^^^**

Lisanna woke up to the smell of Bickslow and when she opened her eyes she found out why. _Oh god,_ w _hy am I sleeping in Bickslow's bed?!_ Then she remembered that they had fallen asleep watching a movie, andnoticed that Bickslow was

no longer in the bed and yet again she felt a tug in her heart. After awhile of staying in the cozy bed Lisanna got out and went to her room and got changed. Then going down stairs she saw Bickslow wearing an apron saying _kiss the cook_ sheput  
/a hand over her mouthtrying to stifling her laughter.

Hearing someone laughBickslow turned around to see Lisanna holding her stomach and holding a hand to her mouth.

" Hey what's so funny?! And come and kiss this handsome chief." With his tongue lolling out in his goofy smile he teased her.

Lisanna blushed a little and said " I won't kiss you but would you mind telling me what your cooking?"walking over to sit at the table.

" Well I'm cooking food that _is_ edible and if I'm not mistaken it's not poisoned either." Still smiling he gave a very vague answer.

" Isn't that helpful..." Lisanna sighed, then pulling outher phone " Man! We only have like 5 days till school!" she slams her head on the table whining.

" Why'd you have to remind me?" Bickslow says now looking completely depressed.

* * *

 **A/N: So just gonna end it there cause... I don't really know what else to write but yeah. To anyone who is reading I would really love to know youropinion of me story so review or PM me,I finally figured out how to check that! So yeah do that if u want.**

 **Oh and I'm writing another fic about this couple but it's like in the medieval era with kings and queens you know anyway it's gonna have or I'm planning on it having a few more couples in it but the main will be Lisanna and Bickslow.( I have not published it yet probably gonna be awhile and when I say that I mean like a whole year. )**

 **Snowdrop Nightingale: thank u so much! And yeah I can barely ever find any good fanfics for the minor ships it practically brings tears to my eyes. Also no I don't live in Texas I live right next to it in crawfish lovin Louisiana! XD andwhere do u live, if u don't mind me asking?**

 **So 'tis I oceangirl07 I will now be riding off into the land of dreams with my trusting horse Penny. Good night citizens of where ever u live have beautiful dreams! ( btw if u couldn't tell it's nighttime where I'm at;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yeah so I'm skipping the 5 days till school cause I no idea what to put for all that, but I** _ **might**_ **put like flashbacks from it or something I don't know. Any who on with the story!**  
 **  
**

 **Oh and I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters and I also don't own the title picture thingy so ye.**

* * *

**~•~•Time Skip 5days~•~•**

 _*Beep*Beep*Beep*_

An annoied groan wasbe heard from a white mop of hair.  
 _*Beep*Beep*Beep*_

When the noise continued a more aggravated groan was heard as the mop got up from the bed and angrily turned off the alarm. Voteing on sleeping in, sadly _others_ wouldn't have it that way.

" Raise and shine Lizzy time to get up, eat breakfast, and go to school." Bickslow said as he loudly bard fed into the girl's room throwing off her blankets.

" ugh, I don't wanna though can't I just skip the first day, please?" In a desperate attempt to get more sleep she pleaded.

Seeing as she wasn't getting up Bickslow said " fine if you don't want to get out of bed then you don't have to I'll just get your clothes out for you and get you dressed. " shrugging his shoulders wearing that tongue lolling smile of his.

Hearing that Lisanna sprang out of bed wide awake with cherry red cheeks. " I'm up! Ok I'm up just go back down stairs and eat your breakfast!" As she hopped out of bed getting her clothes then locking the door as he walked out. On the other side of the door she could hear him trying to stifle his laughter.

After Lisanna had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, Bickslow drove them over to Fairy Tail academy for their first day at school.

During the drive the whitette sighed saying "Why does summer have to end so soon I really wanted to go swimming again." With her hand holding up her head she looks out the car window and lets out yet another sigh.

Bickslow gives her a quick glance then, while looking at the road **(safety kids)** says "Lisanna, technically summer isn't over and who knows maybe your classes won't be that bad this year. Heck you might have me in one of your classes." With his usual smile he continues to drive.

"Now I know my luck has been terrible with who's in my classes in all, but I don't think God is so cruel as to put you in one of my classes." While turning to face the man driving she snorts.

• _ **{}•{}•{}•After A 10 Minute Drive•{}•{}•{}•**_

 _ ****_

Lisanna and Bickslow make it to the academy and go to the office to receive their schedules. "Why hello there children!"  
"What?" With confusion evident in his voice Bickslow asks.  
And with an equally confused face Lisanna asks "Who said that?" Both her and Bickslow look around the office until finally landing on a very short andold man.  
" I am the principal Mackarov. Just call me pops!" Says the principal while holding one hand behind his back and the other in a wave. Thenpulling the hand behind him out " I suppose you'll be wanting these, Miss Lisanna and mister  
Bickslow I presume?" Revealing their schedules.  
Happily taking their schedules Lisanna says " Thank you...pops." Giggling a little do to the name. Then handing Bickslow his schedule. Macharov just smiles and nods while they walk out of his office.  
"So who's your homeroom?" While looking at his paper and walking done the hall he asks.  
" Uhhh I think Mr. ... Conbolt, Macao?" Turning her headto the side in confusion " I think it says his class is room 78."  
Then Bickslow breaks into his smile and laughing a bit " so do I."  
"Eh! W-what about Mr. Mine, Wakaba for first hourscience?"  
" Yep."  
"Mr. Cive, Guildarts second houralgebra?"  
" mmhm"  
" Third hour Ms. Evergreen, ELA"  
"Yes"  
" Caoch Charle, P.E."  
" That is sadly no I take Coach Pantherlily, health."  
Lisanna sighs in relief then continues "What about Mr. Jonah Reedus for French?"  
" That one I fortunately do have! Then sixth I have Ms. Moulin Bisca, home etc."  
" _Unfortunately_ I do and then last hour I go back to Mr. Conbolt for civics."  
" Same here what a small world!"  
Lisanna sighs " of course you do." Then turning to look at the taller man " if the pattern has been right then u should be failing this year, so I won't have to deal with this for too much longer." As she stretches she thinks ' _the first year I was at my relative's place he failed, but managed to stay in that grade thenthe third year and failed again leaving him in my grade_ ,  
she lets out a sigh, _though it's not like I don't mind him being with me..._

" so you just gonna keep staring at me or are we gonna go to class I don't want to be late on my first day."  
" yeah, yeah come on let's go to home room." As Lisannawalks past him shegrabshis arm so that he follows her.  
" Lisanna do you even know where the class is?" Bickslow stopped in turn making her stop.  
Blushing a bit from embarrassment " umm, not really, but if we just look at the door numbers then we'll find it" puffing out her cheeks.  
" how about we just ask a teacher, instead?" Lisanna just hmph's in response. And they go up to some weird teacher that is doing some sort of wired dance.  
" can we ask literally _any_ other teacher. "  
"Yeah ok let's ask some other one."  
They walk done the hall a little more to find a woman with pretty light brown hair wearing glasses and a green dress holding a fan up to her face.  
" umm miss-" Bickslow starts, but is cut off by the woman's sharp stare. " uh, never mind..." they walk away again and meet even more weird people.  
" is there literally no normal teachers in this place?!" Lisanna says a bit pissed.  
As they walk up to a rather skinny Skinny man with curly orangish hair.  
" ok this is the last one..."Bickslow murmurs, then speaking louder " hey do you know where Mr. Conbolt's class room is?" The man turns around " Oh yes go down the hall a bit more and he's class is the second class to the right." Pointing down the hall  
he smiles. _Finally a normal person!_ " Thank you!" Bickslow _almost_ gets misty eyed from the man's niceness and normalcy.  
They walk down the hall and enter the second door to the right as the man instructed.

* * *

 **A/N: ok gonna end it there, mostly cause I really wanted to post something before I went to bed.**

 **But besides that I hope u readers like me fanfic so if u like it follow it fav it and review cause I get all happy when I receive a review even though I have ( as far as I know) only one person reading this:'(**

 **Any who hoped who ever read this liked it. It will probably be a while till I update cause of stupid school...**

 ****

 **Well for now, Oceangirl07 is signing off I will see you,...when I see you!;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(*´Д** ***)(*´Д** ***)A/N: yeah so i kinda had alittle writers block it sucked but I think I got past it so I'll try to update sooner next time. And there are a few more excuses so feel free to read the huge paragraph at the bottom of ya like.**

 _ **-I don't own the FairyTail-**_

* * *

As Lisanna and Bickslow walked into the classroom they were expecting it to be all rowdy and chaotic with people fighting in a dust cloud and chairs flying every here and there, but no it was quiet all the students were at their desks just sitting  
there being bored. **( Patrick " their just sitting there Mincingly" please tell mesomeone recognizes this...)**

Then the teacher who was at his desk in front the class looked at the pair and told them " you can sit were ever just don't cause a ruckus. " Lisanna smiled warmly and said a thank you while Bickslow just started walking towards  
the back to an empty desk. Lisanna of course followed him and sat right next to him.  
After about 10 minutes had passed and a few more students were in the class Mr. Conbolt says " alright class I'm your homeroom, which means you will report to me every morning and I expect to find everyone here every morning ok?"  
" yeah alright old man!" Yelled a certain pink haired boy.  
A vain popped out on Mr. Conbolt's head and he said angrily " Mr. Dragneal please remain quiet while the teacher is speaking. "  
Natsu just laughed and leanedback in his chair.  
Then clearing his throatthe teacher said "as some of you have probably noticed there are a few of you that will be coming back to my class for your last hour class, so I expect to see you there I will not hold you accountable if you are late as  
this yourfirst day, but after this week you will be expected to be in your classes on time."  
Meanwhile in the back of the class Bickslow just sighed out of boredom while the teacher talked about expectations and all that hullabaloo. Lisanna giggled at his childish behavior saying " we only have like, 15 minutes left."  
Then he groaned " only 15 man is this how all of the classes will be?"  
The whitette laughed.  
 _ **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/now in 1st hour-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Lisanna sweat dropped as thief teacher was demonstrating an experiment with test tubes while smoking. She slowly raised her had and he called on her " yes miss...Strauss?"  
" Mr. Wakaba not to be rude, but I don't think it's safe to be smokingaround test tubes,filled with chemicals,and in class sir."  
He looked at her quizzically " miss are you trying to tell me how to do my job?"  
Lisanna flinched at his reply saying hurriedly " no sir."  
He nodded and continued what he was doing. And Bickslow laughed at Lisanna from what she did.  
 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/now in 2ndhour-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

" YOU FREAKING KIDS SHUT UP!" The teacher yell at his class as he slammed on his desk breaking it in half. The entire class burst out laughing especially Bickslow, while Lisanna tried, but failed, to stifle her laughter.  
The teacher just yelled in response to the class laughing. Then said angrily " THATS IT HOMEWORK, YEAH THATS RIGHT YOU ARE GETTING HOMEWORK ON YOUR FIRST DAY!" Laughing manically he then said "AND I EXPECT IT TO BE COMPLETED BY TOMORROW!" Laughing  
even more he passed out the homework which was a front and back math sheet.  
Bickslow was still laughing while Lisanna was now crying from having to do homework.

 _ **A/N: yea so it's been a very long while I know, but I really didn't mean to take this long to update I promise, so here are me excusers( yes I am aware that isn't proper grammar) so I had a batch load of shit do do( please excuse the foul language) for school and I went to homecoming with me boyfriend, yes people I have a life even though I do this in my spare time, and it took literally to the last minute to convince him to go, I had to go to his house ( he is my neighbor) at night so that I could get his mom to sign the papers so he could go, he is home schooled and let's see I also had to do an essay a few days ago now I have to do another one and I freakin hate it!**_

 _ **Ok and think that's it, ye so this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but I wanted to post something so here ya go!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **And I almost forgot! Another reason I haven't updated sooner is because instead of thinking of what will happen in this fic I have been writing another fic, I haven't published it yet but it'll probably be out in about a month or two... ok now I think I'm done...( thinks of something she may have forgotten)**_

 _ **Yeah I thinks that's all**_

 _ **Ok so to the very few who read this thank u for doing so I really appreciate it! And I hope for ur continued support!;)**_

 _ **Just to add something random while I was writing this I was baking some cookies for my student council stuff I**_ _slightly_ _ **burnt the first batch I just hope I don't burn this one!(*´Д**_ __ _ ***)**_

 _ **Ok I'm done for sure this time!**_

 _ **Peace out people!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: ok this starts off where the other one ended and I am terrible at baking cookies right after I published the previous ch. I took out the cookiesand they were also just slightly burnt as well, well it's ok one more batch to go maybe this one won't be burnt right?:')**_  
/ _ **Yeah burnt that one too...**_

 _ **Ok so you will need to know this latter in the chapter.**_

 _ **So bonjour: hello**_

 _ **comment va tout le monde: how was everyone's day**_

 _ **Je suis plus que positif que je sais plus de français que vous flocon de neige pour vous voyez que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre un mot im disant pouvez-vous?:**_

 _ **i'mmore than positive that i know more french than you snowflake for you see you cannot understand a word im saying can you?**_

 _ **Tu es trop mignon!:your too cute!**_

* * *

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/now in 3rdhour/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

A dictator's laughter could be heard from the ELA class room of Mrs. Evergreen, as she stood atop her desk with her fan cover her face as she laughed loudly.

Then suddenly stopped and shot a sharp gaze to the class

"now class I will not tolerate tardiness or the interruption of my class is that understood?!" As she finished she loudly closed her fan, then used it to point at a tall man with an odd hair style sitting next to a cute white haired girl.

"You!"

The man immediately sat up straight and made sure the teacher was talking to him then said " I-iwas paying attention I promise!"

Mrs. Evergreen just continued to glare then said " and above all I will not tolerate that hair or that face! Put your tongue where it belongs, in your mouth before I come over there and chop it off! In fact I might just do you a favor and fix that hair  
/of your's!" The teacher was absolutely enraged. ( Evergreen be pissed;)

Lisanna just laughed her ass ( excuse my foullanguage) off while this was happening saying

"This is the best class ever!" She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/now in 4thhour/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

~~~~~~~Lisanna~~~~~~~

 _Finally a class without Bickslow in it! I can finally relax and take a breather!_

As Lisanna thinks this she sighs deeply grateful for the peace. Then her teacher or the coach walks in from her office. She had relatively short white hair a little longer than Lisanna's with cat like eyes.

" ok class since it's only the beginning of school we won't be doing anything till next week, but during this week it would be much appreciated if u could pay for your PE uniforms, plus telling us your size of course, but if you don't do that this week  
/you'll have till Wednesday next week."

Everyone nodded then went back to talking. The coach pulled a chair from her office and sat just outside the door so she was facing the class and started doing some random paper work.

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/now in 4thhour/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

~~~~~~~Bickslow~~~~~~

A tall black man with a scar on his left eyes walked into class with a booming voice saying " alright class! You will be learning about some shit that really no one cares about so if we go by this class real fast we can do both of us a favor and just  
/sit in the gym with the other kids and play some random sport!" Everyone agreed wholeheartedly with the coach. Then he continued saying " but since this is only the first week of school and I have some crap to do we are going to be in the gym up until  
/next Monday!" When Bickslow heard this he was excited cause this meant he was going to be with Lisanna for the week, and that meant he could pick on her more. So immediately after entering the gym he looked for the short haired whitette who sat at  
/the top of the bleachers staring off into space _nosy likely listening to music_ Bickslow thought.

When he finally made it to the top the girl still had not noticed him yet, so he just casually pulled out the earbud that was hidden in her ear saying " I thought we weren't supposed to be on our phones while in class miss" with his tongue hanging out  
/he laughed at her surprised expression. _Cute_ then he laughed more internally thinking that.

 **Suddenly life story,from when Bickslow met Lisanna for the first time:**

I was finally going to graduate nextyear, cause I'm a dumb ass and failed 11th but next year I'llbe done with boring school. After I finished schoolI was planning on just getting a job at a person who makes things out of wood, cause I'm pretty good at  
/carving, but my simple plan for life was crashed to a bazillion pieces when I met a certain white haired girl in a park.

It was just near the end of summer only about a week or two till school started and I decided to walk over to the old park a few blocks from home, when I saw a girl picking flowers in the middle of the park humming some random tune. I decided to go have  
/some fun and pick on her a bit so I walked over and said " you know your not supposed to pick those flowers, I think the last time anyone done that they were beat up by some gang that runs this park"

The girl looked up at me with a little shock in her eyes saying back " really? That sounds abit... excessive."

She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life, I think that's when my crush on her started, but as time went by and I saw her more often,that crush turned into full blown love. So because she was so cute and pretty I spared her. "Well  
/who knows my old man told me that when I was 5" a small blush creeped up my cheeks as I said that then continued saying " so who're who?"

"Oh well my names Lisanna, I'm 15."

She smiled so brilliantly that even to this day it still brings a warmth to my heart. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"...oh! My name's Bickslow, I'm 16." It took me a little while for my brain to process her words. " well 17 in a few weeks."

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I hope we can become good friends Bickslow."

This girl had to be the most smiley person in the world cause yet again she graced me with a beautiful smile.

" yeah, me too. So I'll be seeing you at school or are you and your family here for summer vacation?"

"Oh, you'll see me at school I'm gonna be here for awhile, more than a year definitely."

I was a little curious so I asked " why's that?"

" well one of my last relatives is ill so me and my siblings came to watch over them until they got better."

 _Well the mood was nice and fluffy now it's just all dark and gloomy..._ " Oh...well I hope they get better soon!"

The whitette then smiled and told me " thanks, so you wanna go play?"

I had a quizzical look on, _this girl did say she was 15 right, and she just asked if I want to go play?_ " ummm, aren't we a little too old for playing?" I laughed "ehh who cares I'm not technically an adult yet, so might as well play around like  
/a kid while I still can!"

After that we met each other at the park a lot more and when school started we hung out a lot I managed to pass this year but I purposely failed 12th so I could be with Lisanna more. Because I realized when I'm out of school I would be real lonely doin  
/nothing while Lisanna was at school talking an laughing with her other friends. So being the genius I am I failed and stayed in which Lisanna in 12th.

And about 3 days after summer had started her sick relative passed away Lisanna invited me over to the ceremony even though I barely knew the relative. And over the summer Lisanna some how managed to convince me to not only go to FairyTail Academy, but  
/to also go with her back to magnolia and stay with her and her siblings.

 **End of sudden life story of when Bickslow met Lisanna...**

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/now in 5thhour/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Bonjour class!comment va tout le monde? I hope you all had a nice day."

Says the tall and skinny French teacher Mr. Reedus.

The class said hey back to the teacher, there were a few that we're like(￣∇￣) when he said "comment va tout le monde" which means how was everyone's day **(means something like that I googled this, I'm the no good at any language other than English)**.notheless  
/most of the class said that their day was pretty good.

"All I can say is that I'm still alive."

"Well I can see that you'll be sleeping through this class and fail French cause you won't know anything!" Lisanna said smuggling.

Bickslow looked at her "Je suis plus que positif que je sais plus de français que vous flocon de neige pour vous voyez que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre un mot im disant pouvez-vous?"

（＾∇＾）"...? What...?"

Bickslow laughed then said "

Tu es trop mignon!"

Lisanna wined " Bickslow stop it tell mewhat your saying!"

" I didn't say anything other than you have a zit in the middle of your forehead!"

"Wha! Really why didn't you tell me before we left!" Bickslow burst out laughing.

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Lunch time!/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Bickslow and Lisanna enter the cafeteria together and Lisanna finds her friends and drags Bickslow over to them with her.

"Hey guys! What's for lunch?" After taking their seats she looks at their plates " yeah, never mind I'm not exactly a fan of pasta..." a few laughed at that. But other than that lunch was mostly quiet with little to no talking. Other than Juvia drooling  
/over gray when he took his shirt off complaining it was too hot, there were no events to speak of.

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/now in 6thhour/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Lisanna are you sure this is the right class?" Bickslow whispers as they stare at a green haired cowgirl talking about random guns and how it's important to keep them nice and clean, whilecleaning a shot gun.

Lisanna raises her hand and says

" Ms. Bisca, is it? Umm I think that bringing a gun to school is against all that child safety stuff..."

immediately the teacher stopped her ranting and looked up with a completely mortified face, which then turned into a very depressed one " I-I guess your right...I'll just put this in the safe...I guess"

And suddenly there was a tall safe in the corner of the room that Lisanna could and sworn wasn't there before.

" I believe that what miss Lisanna meant was that we aren't allowed to have any weapons on school grounds even if they are in a safe." Erza says in clarification.

Ms. Bisca gets even more depressed and then presumes to take around 15 to 20 guns out of the safe and heads toward the office with them saying " this su~cks"

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/finally its 7thhour/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Come on stop being a baby it's the last hour of school you should be willingly waking to class not crying!" Lisanna yells at the older boy as she practically drags him by the ear to Mr. Conbolt's class.

"Ow, ow, ow,Your right I should be glad that it's the last hour of school but Mr. Conbolt is soo boring!" He yells back, thenyelping when she pulls on his ear more.

As they walk into the class the tardy bell rings and an odject goes flying between them. They turn around to find a pen imbedded into the wall, they look back into the class to find that all the students were already in class and that their teacher was,  
/well he seemed to be very pissed. " umm, sorry for being late sir, we got a little turned around. Seeing as this is our first day _ever_ at this school..." she stiffly laughs a little.

Mr. Conbolt just flashes a glare " I expect for you to be in class 5 minutes before the bell is that clear miss Lisanna and mister Bickslow?" They both nod. And walk to their desks.

Juvia who sits to Lisanna's right leans over whispering" Mr. Conbolt is very strict with his rules, especially with tardiness. Juvia learned that from him when she was in middle school. He used to be our history teacher but switched to this school right  
/after 6th grade."

"Why didn't you tell us before,at lunch?!"

The whitette angrily whispers.

"Oh! Well you see Juvia was _really_ enjoying her lunch..."

"More like you were enjoying looking at that kid with his shirt off." Bickslow whispers lower so that she didn't hear but not low enough for Lisanna to not hear, as a result she elbowed him in the side.

Lisanna sighed " its fine Juvia I'll just make sure to drag the big baby over here faster tomorrow. "

Juvia smiled and went back to listening to boring Mr. Conbolt.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ok so I decided to do a longerchapter to make up for the short other chapter and the long wait, but don't expect, long ones like this much, I mostly did it cause I wanted to put all the classes into one chapter.**_

 _ **But other than that I would say I, 'might' update sooner I don't know depends what school does.**_

 _ **As for nightingale how do I keep up with all this shit even though I got school, and part of student council, plus have a boyfriend. Well it's simple the student council at my school does basically nothing at all we haven't had a meeting since...hell I don't even know. School part well you see what I do is I hear it once, then Iabsorb it and also do the study guide and review questions ahead of the class, then before the test, if the teacher allows it I do a quick review of my study guide and somehow I'm still making A's and B's, really I have no idea how I haven't failed yet... anyway as for the boyfriend part, he lives next door and his little sister, who is 14, is my BFF they are homeschooled and I've known them for 7 or 8 years I don't really keep track and we have been dating for about 1 or 2 years maybe 3 like I said I don't really know and we are more like really good friends... that hold hands a lot,... and that I use as basically a hugepillow...well we don't kiss or do any of the "normal" boyfriend, girlfriend stuff, really we fight a lot not like fight fight, but likewrestle, so we don't really get in the way of each other's school.**_

 _ **So that's all folks expect another chapter in... a very long or very short or very normal amount of time and expect the. Halter to be either short or long more than likely gonna be short cause I don't know what to do for the next one.**_

 _ **Well anywho, have a lovely day/ night hoped y'all liked this chapter. So if u liked it follow it fav. It if u love it and review if u wanna.**_

 _ **Bye bye! Oceangirl07 is now gone...**_

• _ **{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•{}•**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: 'eller people! Don't have much to say so read on!**_

 _ ***•*•*I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, I WILL NEVER OWN FAIRY TAIL, IF I EVER OWN FAIRY TAIL EVERYTHING WOULD GO TO SHIT*•*•***_

* * *

 **After their last hour ended and everyone was just about gone from school:**

"Lisanna you drive, Mr. Conbolt bored me to death I can't drive I'll fall asleep."

A vein popped out of Lisanna's forehead as she yelled "Bickslow get your lazy ass in the car and drive!"

"But I don't wanna!" Wining Bickslowfell on Lisanna from behind leaning on her, surprised that she didn't fall over but was still struggling to stand.

" Bickslow get off and drove us home!"

" no you"

Another vein and she yells out loud.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. skip 1 hour.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lisanna falls on her bed with tears of joy "finally I'm home!"

Bickslow's was at the door laughing at her reaction. When she does a flip with her emotions and yells at him " jerk! You kept me at school for 1 hour more than I was supposed to!"

He laughs " what exactly where you planning on doing, s'not like you had a date!"

She puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms in annoyance" well maybe I did have a date, you don't know!"

For some reason Bickslow was getting pissed " then who is it the pink haired freak that you have a crush on?"

She was alittle shocked by his attitude " no I don't even like him anymore."

"Then who is it the stripper? Juvia will kill you if you even think of him."

A shiver ran down her spine just thinking of her and Gray being together " no way in hell that would be so weird!"

Agrivated with the situation he ran his hand through his hair and sighed " well who is it I just want'ta give them a nice'n friendly chit chat."

 _That's gonna be kinda hard when your the person I like, well I think I do at least I thought I liked Natsu, but I don't know anymore._ Lisanna sweat dropped at both her thoughts and what he said " I'd rather younot do that. "

Fed up he lets his togue loll out " well I don't care it's none of my business anyway. " then ending the conversation he walked to his room.

 _Well it sure sounded like you cared._ Lisanna sighed and gatherd her clothes to take a shower.

As Lisannawas about to step into the shower the bathroom door opened and she swung her head around to see the intruder.

Who just happened to be Bickslow of all people. Who as soon as he saw her his face turned beet red, and while trying to back away slipped on a bar of soap,that wasn't there before, making him fall back and hit his head.

Lisanna grabbed a toweland quickly wrapped it around herself, then went to check on Bickslow. Who was groaning in pain as he slowly got up.

"Bickslow are you ok?!"

"Yeah I think so." He turned red faced again realizing she was justin a towel.

"That's good. " she sighed in relief, then yelled. "Then why the hell did you walk in on me taking a shower!" Pinching his ear while doing so.

"Ow! I'm sorry I didnt know!"

" how could you not know I was in here! The water was already running and the door was closed!"

" I was thinking about stuffok I'm sorry! Could you stop pinching my ear, it's gonna fall off!"

Lisanna sighed and let go. "Whatever just get out before I throw you out."

Then he was out in less than a minute. Lisanna groaned " why does this keep happening?!"

* * *

 _ **Ok so sorry short chapter it was gonna be longer but I accidentally pressed the save button that doesn't exactly save it publishes so I had to rush this chapter and my phone is being crazy making it a thousand times. Harder to type this. So I'll just give myself a burnt cookie for that screw up. Ok I'm done.**_  
/

 _ **Ok really depressed oceangirl07 is now gone.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello the people that may or may not be reading this!**_

 _ **I just want to do a shout out to snowdrop nightingale who always reviews on my fanfic it warms my heart every time I read her reviews!;) plus she also told me my French was a bit off in the other ch. but I'm too lazy to fix it so yeah... anywhoif u read my fanfic and aren't reviewing then do it cause it makes us authors feel good about ourselves! Ha ha I have no life...**_

 _ **Ok now you may read! Btw I don't own fairy tail just the story that I am writing I don't own anyof the characters.**_

* * *

~•~•~•~•~•~•Lisanna's pov.~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The rest of the week passed by almostjust like the first day, with Mrs. Evergreen occasionally chasing Bickslow with scissors, trying to cut his hair andme telling Mr. Wakaba about his smoking habits in a science lab filled

with explosive materials then getting yelled at for doing so. Oh! And when we went back to Mrs. Bisca's class we found out that hat the principle said she could actually KEEP her guns that are very much so real most likely loaded and can most definitely  
/fire! Like that's so dangerous what if she gets pissed and starts a school shooting! Or what if a student figures out the combination on her gun safe and starts a school shooting! Or what if a stranger goes in the school and starts a school shooting!  
/Or what if-

" Lisanna are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

I snapped my attention to my best friend

"Oh! Sorry I was just thinking of...uhh, oh that uhhh, well I don't remember?"

My lie was so see through I cringed.

Bickslow just playfully tsk'ed and kept on walking to our last hour, Mr. Conbolt.

We managed to make it in class but...a few weren't so lucky, I'll pray for their safe passage to the after life before I go to bed tonight.

It felt like I was half asleep the entire class like I was awake but everything was tuned out. **( does that happen to y'all, it happened to me my last hour it felt like right after I got in the bell already ring and I was on the bus)**

As always Bickslow drove us home, but stopped at a café.

" what're we doing here?"

Bickslow got out the car I followed him as he walked in and said.

" I was hungry. "

My I twitched as he just simply answered me with that tongue lolling smile.

I humph'ed and sat down at a table near the window. We ordered some coffee, well he did I ordered hot cocoa it was freezing outside even though it was only fall. Then I got a slice of cheesecake and Bickslow got a large slice of delicious looking  
chocolate

cake.

After I finished my rather small slice of cake I stared at his chocolate one.

" at this rate I'm gonna drown in your drool." Bickslow teased me. I hate when he does that, but at the same time I hate when he does it to some other girl.

" if you want a bite just ask, k?"

I nodded and tried to get a bit of it with my fork, but he blocked me with his. I glared at him.

" tsk, sense it's my cake I'll feed you, now say ah." As he picked up his fork of cake and started bringing it closer to me.

" I can feed myself thank you very much!"

He laughed and as I opened my mouth to say something more he shoved the bite of cake in my mouth. It was so~ delicious!

I hummed in satisfaction and he laughed at my reaction.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Bickslow's pov.~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Her face was so cute as she ate th bite of cake. I let my tongue lull out my mouth as I finished the last of the cake in one bite, much to Lisanna's dismay and said " ok lets get home!"

She immediately beamed at that and nodded vigorously. Man how I love that smile of her's.

It was dark whenarriving home, butboth of us were in a good mood andwe stayed outside and horseplayed a bit.

We were both having fun both of us were laughing and had huge smiles on our faces though mine had a tongue added to it. Lisanna was on my back and I was running around making her laugh uncontrollably and stopped all of a sudden and the words just  
slipped

out of my mouth,without even realizing it I said

" Lisanna I love you"

She slid off my back and we stared at each other my heart was racing. I can't believe I just told her that what am I an idiot I totally ruined the fun we were having and now everything gonna be awkward!

~•~•~•~•~•~•Lisanna's pov.~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I looked at the ground after starring into Bickslow's ruby red eyes. Oh my lord Jesus Christ did that just happen? Did my best friend really just say he loved me?!

I don't know what to say ahhh!

So I did the only logical thing and...ran around our house to try and think this through, but he chased after me and said

" Lisanna, I'm sorry!" I kept running I actually ran faster I was mad why the hell are you saying sorry, huh?! There's no reason.

" I just got caught in the moment is all"

So are you saying that you didn't mean it? That just made me even more pissed and I ran even faster then leaning against a tree to catch my breath. He found me, but before he could say a word I was dashing away again. This time I ran into the house  
careful

to close the door quietly and speed walked to my room and closed the door and buried my face in my pillow. Iwasn't crying thoughI was sad I was pissed at him. I mean you just confessed but then you say your sorry! What the hell who does

that?! And then you say it was a spur of the moment kind of thing!

I sighed deeply why do I care so much? But I should still give him an answer, I'm pretty sure I like him too I mean when I catch him without his shirt on, which is a lot he literally just walks around the house in just his pants, my face feels hot  
and

I avoid eye contact out of embarrassment. Is that love? Is what I feel that fuzzy feeling in my chest when I'm nearhim, thebutterflies in my stomach is that really love? Is that pain in my chest when he talked to other girls or flirted

with them is that jealousy caused from my love? I know he doesn't mean it when he flirts with the other girls, but it still hurts. So this, this is love? Now the hard thing is how in the hell am I supposed to tell him that when I ran from him after  
/he told me that he loved me and then said he was sorry. I sighed I guess I'll think about this tomorrow I'm too tired for all this drama!

And just like that I was soundasleep in just 3 minutes.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Bickslow's pov.~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I looked all around our yard but couldn't find her so I just went inside guessing Lisanna would be there and she was. She had fallen asleep hugging her pillow on top her bed, so I tucked her in and kissed her forehead then whispered " even if you don't  
/love me Lisanna I will continue to love you I just hope I can at least still be your friend and stay by your side. "

I left and closed her door and stripped out of all my clothes preferring to sleep in my boxers. But before I fell asleep I said quietly to no one " I'm stubborn Lisanna so I don't care if it takes me a thousand years I _will_ make you mine, so  
/wait for me."

* * *

 **A/N: ok just want to say I'm probably gonna post a one shot for Christmas and if u want you can read my super long message about why I posted what I think is earlier than last time.**

 **Ok so yeah the reason y is cause I am beyond happy right now! XD**

 **You see me and my boyfriend were texting and we finally said we loved each other! Well he texted a heart emoji then I texted one too with a blushing smiley face.**

 **So yeah I am beyond happy cause we've technically been dating for a few years but never said it cause well it's very complicated. But i did kind of base this chapter off of how he confessed to me.**

 **Except I was at his house and his sister was with us when he confessed. And yes he literally said he was sorry and yes that was while I ran, don't judge I was like 10 or 11 though he was like 12 or 13 anyway I'm 14 and he's 16 now so ye! I'm so happy right now! But y'all when he texted me that my face felt like it was on fire! Like seriously and for a sec I had no idea what was going on I waited a minute to see if he had accidentally sent it cause something like that happened before, but he didn't so I sent him well u already know. Yeah and this happened like around 8 yeah I take forever to type.**

 **So yeah I think I'm done this was actually a lot longer but it got deleted to I had to rewrite it but I didn't make it as long cause I accidentally published it before I could finish but anyway, I hoped y'all liked this chapter so u liked it review loved it fav. It want more of it follow it.**

 **And with that I oceangirl07 am now gone! I'm so tired I stayed up late for u guys be grateful! ;p**

 **Ok good night y'all!;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hello!;) ok I was rereading the last chapter and I just thought , huh that's kinda weird when u think about it a grown man in his boxers sayin stuff like that before he falls asleep, I'm just laughing picturing that!XD anywho u may now read!;)**

* * *

~•~Lisanna's pov.~•~

I woke up early the next morning, and noticed that someone had tucked me into bed and soon realized that it must have been Bickslow and I felt a warm feeling in my chest.

I put my hand to it, so this is what it feels like to be in love, it's a nice feeling.

I got out of bed then got dressed into a bluish greenish tank top with some blue jean shorts. I didn't feel like taking a shower though I need to do it before I go to bed tonight my hairs getting greasy. As I walked out of my room Bickslow was right  
in

front of it headed toward the stairs. We stared at each other for awhile I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and I could see that his were a bit pink. Before he could saw a word though I had ran down the stairs leaving a stunned Bickslow.

Why'd I do that I could have just told him right there but,...agh! It's just so embarrassing now that I've finally confessed to myself that I like him. Ooh I hope we aren't gonna be all awkward like this now!

After a rather awkward breakfast I went up to my roomflopped onto my bed to dothe usual Saturday thing, staying in my room doing absolutely nothing with Bickslow... ok maybe not with him after What happened...gah I feel my face getting  
all red just thinking about it!

" hey your not catching a fever or cold or something right? Your face is all red."

Snapping me out of my thoughts the one guy I didn't really but at the same time wanted to see called out to me with a hand to my forehead.

"U-uhh n-no I'm fine!" Just thinking about what happened and how I'm gonna give youan answer is all...

Then with a mischievous tongue lulling smile he whispered " or are you thinking about what said last night?" Then laughing lightly at my reaction cause my face went from a reddish pink to a tomato.

" ah no I wasn't it's just hot in here!"

Stopping his laughter he smiled sincerely and asked " ok, but do have an answer Lisanna? Do love me too?"

He leaned his face closer to mine as he asked me this. **( btw Liz is still lying down and Bicks is leaning over her;)**

" well actually I d-"

Then the door slammed open and my stupid as hell brother came in raging and pulled Bickslow off of me with one hand and threw him into the wall. " Lisanna are you ok?! Did the pervert touchyou anywhere? Wait right here I'll go get the holy water  
so none

of his germs are left on you!"

I sweat dropped at Elfman " it's ok big bro, Bickslow was just trying...to help me get something out of my eye then I slipped and we fell backwards!" Laughing awkwardly as I finished. That was the most see through lie ever...

Even Bickslow who was now awake slumped on the floor sweat dropped and sighed at my terrible lie.

" well if that's what happened you should have just said so!" Smiling innocently he walked out of my room, but didn't close the door back showing he was still wary.

Bickslow got up off the ground and closed the door as he walked back over to me " so what were you saying?" Leaning in closer to me again making me blush.

" u-umm nothing I wasn't saying anything!" Screw myself and my weird personality and all the shit that keeps me from saying what I really want to say!

With a disappointed face he leans away from me " fine be that way but Lisanna you really are a terrible liar, andI'm still gonna wait till you say it."

While saying so he enveloped me in a warm hug. Blushing furiously I just nodded into his chest.

*•*•Few Days Later during lunch*•*•

We were all laughing and having fun as usual me and Bickslow sat next to each other. Our little awkward episode didn't last long at all I guess that just shows much we really love each other or how good friends we are.

But after that day we grewcloser and closer. When we're alone I use him as a huge pillow and fall asleep on him, and I sit in his lap as he embraces me. So to most people we look like the average couple, but that's not technically true cause  
I have

yet to tell him that I love him. And sometimes I get so worried that he doesn't like me anymore on those days that he just wants to be alone or is just too lazy to get out of bed. And it really hurts my feelings when he doesn't let me pet him sometimes  
/I get so mada just hug his pillow, curl up into a ball and turn my back to him and give him the silent treatment. Which always ends up with him trying to cheerme up and eventually saying that I can pet him but by then I'm too tired from  
laying

around trying to stay mad at him to talk much so I just crawl up his back and lay there petting his head. He always picks on me when that happens too which just makes me madder but I can never stay mad at him.

My siblings don't like that we're technically together,but our relationship is so confusing to me I still love him all the same though.

~•~•Time skip few years~•~•

" yes! I'm finally free from school forever!" Laughing maniacally to the sky Bickslow throws his graduation hat over his head.

I laugh too and sigh we're finally done with school I wonder what's gonna happen now?

I look over to Bickslow as I think this and he looks back at me smiling warmly.

Juvia and Lucy come and grab me and Bickslow. " come onyou two we've got to celebrate this Juvia thinks we should all go to a bar and drink to celebrate everyone graduating!" Tugging me faster over to the rest of the group Juvia runs to cling to  
/Gray's arm as we get closer. A pink aura surrounds them, Gray might deny it but everyone know that they started dating. Same with everyone in the group it's kinda funny usually there's that one person who doesn't have a girl or boyfriend in a group  
/but not in our everyone has one Lucy confessed to Natsu and after about a year he finally realized that he liked her too, but it was obvious that those two would get together, Levy and Gajeel also got together after some time and Erza got together  
/with Jellal an old childhood friend.

So everything is just how it should be!

" Lisanna are you just gonna stand there daydream all day? I know that's it's a bit of a shock that we finally graduated but come on I want to go drinking!" Giving me one of his trade mark grins Bickslow grads my had and we start running to catch  
up with

the rest of the group that was heading over to the closest bar.

* * *

 **A/N: ok so one no not last chapter I'm gonna do my very best to publish it today as I have no plans today and just a little heads up the last chapter may be a little short cause I was gonna put it all into one chapter but I wanted to have 10 chapter cause of even numbers and my weird self so ya got something to say review it u liked it fav. it u loved it and want more of it then fav and follow it. Cause who follows something without favoriting it? ;)**

 **Anywho have a lovely day/ night readers ;)**

 **Oceangirl07 out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this is the finale chapter people! It's finally over and yes I do realize that I skipped years of their life but that would be so boring so I skipped them no complaints about that. But that's enough of that go on read the final chapter and tell me where ya think! And I'm very well aware that the last chapter looks rushed but, yeah whatever I'll justtell at the bottom...**

* * *

After 5 hour of drinking we all decided we should start heading home before we do something stupid. I was pretty drunk myself but to my surprise Bickslow didn't drink a lot cause he didn't even look tipsy either that or he just has a high alcohol

resistance.

I fell asleep while we drove back home but woke up as soon as the car stopped I had a headache but it wasn't that bad. I got out and ran up to Bickslow and jumped on his back laughing. I must still have a bit of alcohol in my system.

Bickslow started laughing too " Lisanna your still drunk come on lets go inside. "

I started pouting " but I don't wanna, " I got off his back and fell to the ground and laid in the grass " it feels nice and cool outside." I closed my eyes loving the feel of the cool air on my flushed cheeks.

I could hear Bickslow laugh as he dropped to the ground too but when I opened my eyes I saw I'm on top of me trapping me where I was, then he leaned down and kissed me. I was a bit surprised but kissed back anyway, he must have drunken more than I  
thought

cause he's never kissed me even though we've been dating for years now. Breaking the kiss Bickslow leans away " sorry I must of drank a little too much."

Laughing I hugged his head into my chest something I definitely would not have done if i were sober. " it's fine Bickslow I was wondering when you would finally do that anyway."

" Lisanna you don't understand though if you keep doing this and giving me those cute faces I don't know how long I'll be able to hold back."

I let go of him out of surprise and my face turned an even darker shade of red.

" o-oh sorry I didn't know..." I turned my head to the side trying not to look him in the eye.

" now that face right there is one you shouldn't make when I'm drunk lucky for you I didn't drink too much though" leaning down he licked my neck. " now lets go inside before I do something I'll regret. "

Blushing even more I nod vigorously. Bickslow moves so that I can stand up then gets up himself. We walk in and before he walked into his room I pulled on his shirt successfully making him turn around and gave him a quick kiss and ran to my room before  
/closing my door and peeked out and said goodnightthen closed it and changed into my pjs. Then peacefully when's to sleep.

Bickslow sighed as he stood in the hall " I swear that girl is gonna drive me crazy, I'm trying to be a gentleman and hold back as best as I can but she keeps doing things that are slowly tearing away my restraint. " then going in his own room he put  
/on his pjs and went into a peaceful sleep as well.

~•~•Early The Next Morning~•~•

"Hey Lisanna lets go out ona date today."

Sound of said someone choking on their juice and coughing.

" ok... where...to?" Lisanna managed to say between coughs.

" uhh we could go walk around the park then catch a movie and then I could take to some fancyrestaurant or something."

" well I guess I could fit that into my busy schedule of lazying around all day." Laughing as I reply we walk to our rooms to change out of our pajamas.

Sense we're gonna go to the park and movies then to a fancy place I need to picksomething casual but fancy...lets see. I think as I look into my rather stuffed looking closet. After I few minutes of thinking I settled on a cute light yellow  
and

blue mid thigh long dress. It was sleeveless and had a heart line thingy you know like the top of the dress makes a heart, anyway the top of it is a light blue then around the bottom fades to a light yellow, and a cute elbow length

matching jacket,the top of it was a light blue then faded to a light yellow towards the bottom like the dress did. And then got my cute blue flares and blue purse and walked outside my room to see Bickslow in a casual suit thing I guess

he was wearing suit pants,an untucked white shirt and an unbuttoned suit jacket,no tie, and those suit shoes that guys wear.

" I'm surprised you even had clothes like that" Laughing a little " but you look good."

Blushing a little at my comment he turned his head to the side " thanks you look good too. " then turned to look at me again " but you took way too long"giving me a tongue lulling smile.

Laughing we walk out together and go to his car and park next to the movies.

" I thought we where going to the park first?"

" well you took so long that we have to go to the movies first cause I already bought the tickets."

I give him asmile and leanedforwards. " whatever, what are we watching?"

Bickslow turns to me and shows me a creepy smile " a terrifying horror movie" then laughs evilly.

I back away scared" really?!"

Laughing he said yes.

I sighed " fine I'll watch it with you, but only because you already bought the tickets!"

After getting popcorn and drinks we walk into the movie room and take a seat waiting for the movie to start. When it did I was clinging to Bickslow the entire time while he just laughed at either me or the movie maybeboth it was hard to tell.  
He endedup eating all the popcorn and tried to get more but I wouldn't let him leave.

When it was finally over I dragged Bickslow out as I ran to the car. Of course he thought it was hilarious and laughed.

I was so scared that I had tears in my eyes and I slapped his shoulder saying it wasn't funny, causing him to laugh more.

" ok lets go eat sense you wouldn't let me get more popcorn I'm starving!"

"Hmph fine I'm hungry too..."

He actually brought me to a really nice place as we entered I thanked him and we happily chatted as we ate. When we were done and headed back to the car I thanked him again.

" you know you don't have to thank me I'm yourboyfriend I'm supposed to do this stuff."

Giggling a little I replied " yeah I know but I still feel like I need to thank you. "

Sighing he rolls his eyes and drives us to the park. We walk around a bit in silence I liked it, it felt calming, but Bickslow looked nervous and was sweating a lot.

" hey are you ok?"

Surprised he looks over to me " oh yeah I'm fine." Then we walked over to a patch of flowers.

I belt down to admire them " Itkinda feels like we're back at that park from when we where kids."

" yeah it kinda does"smiling down at the girl. Then kneeling down next to her he pulled out a little box and said " hey you want'aget married?"

I turned to look at him with eyes wider than humanly possible.

"U-uh" then calming down a bit and smiling " yes!"

Smiling as he put the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. " awesome, man that was harder than I thought!"

We both laughed then I hugged him and said " I love you Bickslow!" Hugging me back he says " I love you too."

Then he knocked me on the head " 'bout time you said that, I was getting worried you'd never say it!"

" aww shut up you ruined the moment! "

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Let them live happily ever after!**_

* * *

 **A/N: ok so like up top I was saying yes I did kind of rush the last chapter that's mostly because I didn't really know what I should do but it's also because I wanted to finish this and cause I wanted to start on this new fic that I've been writing on paper which I'm almost done with. It's gonna be called Arc Angle's Final Shield and if u can't tell from the title its gonna have a few sad moments. It's not a romance but I might hint at a few pairings the main characters are two oc's I made up Elea and Anet Arc Angle. I may or may not publish the first chapter today it's mainly just gonna be things that your gonna have to know the second chapter will get to the actual story.**

 **Anyway I hope y'all like my fic for it has now come to an end but don't worry I have another bixanna idea I'm coming up with so you might see another one I don't know, anywho I'm also thinking of doing a seven deadly sins fic give me some ideas!**

 **Ok so if u have something to say review if u loved it fav. It you loved it and want more well not if this particular story but of my writing which is highly unlikely then follow me! ;)**

 **Bye oceangirl07 is gone! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok so I really hate how I ended this so I am planning on redoing it and after I do that it's gonna be longer, but I'm gonna do that after I've finished ArcAngel's Final Shield I'm hoping it won't take me years like other authors, but I'm sure it won't because I have most of Arc Angel written down, then again I'm extremely lazy so it** _ **might**_ **, I repeat** _ **might**_ **take me half of this year or a little more to complete that fic but as soon as I'm done I'm gonna start rewriting chapters 9 and 10 and like I said awhile ago it will be longer I want to say probably 5 or maybe 10 more chapters longer something around that.**  
/ **So anyway I'm taking one of those temporary hiatus thingys.**

 **I WILL IN FACT REWRITE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AND FIX THEM AND I WILL** _ **NOT**_ **ABANDON THIS FIC! Ok so maybe I'm technically abandoning it for a few months but it will inevitably be fixed/finished!**

 **Ok just wanted to make that clear! *sighs* I feel better after getting that off my chest!;)**

 **Ok oceangirl07 is now** _ **temporarily**_ **out!;)**

 **I hope all of you have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
